Rocker Chick
by AngelNeko-muieca
Summary: Not totaly sure how this will end yet but Inuyasha, lead singer of a budding garage band, befriends a famous rock star and gets shown up a couple times. Rated T for possible citrus content later and language. InuXKag SongoXMiro KogaXAyame SessxRin


Hello peeps!! This is my first F.Fic, ever. Plz 4give mistakes. I do not own Inuyasha or Evanescence or Speedo

::Shakes head violently:: Everyone hears ::Squish, Squish::

"I have mush for brains!!!" ::Sob::

:Stops sobbing and gets an annoyed face:: "Oh well."

"Anyway!! PLZ review, I want your opinions 'damn I feel like a conniving politician'

(Author Note written by Kristy (Kris, also known as Kiki to Meg)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

::Action/Sounds::

_**Rocker Chick:**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**New Girl**_

Inuyasha noticed what a beautiful, mid-summer morning it was as he was walking casually down the deserted sidewalk, on his way to the local hang out to catch up on the summer news of his class mates. Like most teenagers hanging around the small town this summer, he was wearing his swimsuit, black trunks with flames, a white wife beater and leather sandals. He was staring up at the drifting clouds thinking to himself.

'What am I going to do today? I guess I could go swimming after band practice. What songs were we going to work on? Oh yea, _Dreamer Girl _and the one by _Evanescence_. What the hell?'

He was abruptly knocked out of his dream world when he bumped into a beautiful stranger. She had long black hair that reached her butt, dark blue eyes with sliver specks, a perfect figure as well as a perfect complexion. Her summer attire consisted of lightblue jeans with the button and zipper undone, showing the two-piece speedo underneath and a pair of black, platform flip-flops. Our silver haired hanyu also noticed her wonderful sent, vanilla and sakura blossoms.

"You should really watch where you're going" the girl remarked as she helped the handsome hanyu to his feet. 'Kami, he's hot.' she thought.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"That's okay. Happens to all of us sometimes." She said with a smile.

"Thanks. Are you new? I've never seen you around here before." Inuyasha asked. 'Kami, she's beautiful.' he thought as he looked her over. 'Damn, her stomach's as flat as mine!'

"Yea, I'll be here till next summer. My parents didn't want me going to city schools and I was tired of being home schooled." She replied.

"Oh, what grade are you in?"

"I'll be a senior."

"Me too. My name's Inuyasha Tsuki. What's yours?"

"Higurashi, Kagome. Well I should really get going now. It was nice meeting you Inuyasha."

"Where are you going?"

"To the pool." She said pointing to the direction of the pool, which was just around the corner.

"It won't open for another couple hours." He said a little confused.

"I know, I have a deal with the owner. I can swim laps before it opens to the public."

"Care if I join you?"

"Sure, if you think you can keep up."

"Easy." He said thinking 'she doesn't look that fast, this will be simple.'

They entered the pool area and removed their street clothes and Kagome tied her hair back. As they got into the pool Inuyasha asked, "So how long were you going to swim?"

"Oh, I don't know, a couple laps maybe."

"How many is a couple?"

"Mmm, about 25 or 30 laps. Depends on how I feel." Kagome had to try real hard to keep from laughing at her new friend's face. Inuyasha was so surprised at her definition of 'a couple' that his jaw dropped and his eyes were wide open.

"30 laps!? Wait a lap is down and back, right?"

"Yep"

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh. I used to swim more. Well better get started." With that she took off with Inuyasha right behind her. He kept up pretty good for the first 15 laps but after that he started to slow down. Not wanting to kill her new friend, after her twentieth lap she stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Inuyasha, you're not used to swimming like I am. Why don't you rest while I sprint the last five laps." She suggested.

"If you insist." Answered an out of breath hanyu.

After she was sure he was out of the water she took off again, this time with a much quicker pace than before. She finished in no time at all, and to Inuyasha's surprise, was barely out of breath.

"Can you dive as well as you swim?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Let's find out." She said.

As they walked over to the diving boards Inuyasha was thinking again ((I know it's dangerous, but he should be able to handle it right? I mean he is a hanyu.)). 'It seams like I've seen her somewhere before'. He thought 'But where, where could I have possibly have seen someone so beautiful and forgot about it?' After he had beat himself up for awhile, trying to remember where he had seen her, he decided to start a conversation. Maybe she would answer some of his questions.

"So, Kagome, Where are you from?"

"Umm, New York."

"Really? What's it like there?"

"It's really crowed and noisy and stinky." She replied wrinkling her nose at the memory of the smoggy air of the city.

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Mostly rock sometimes I listen to rap and hip-hop, but not very often. What about you?"

"Rock. My favorite band is 'New Found Glory'. What's yours?" He asked thinking, Yes, something in common.

"Umm, well you've probably never heard of them, but I like 'Jewel Shards'."

"Oh really, I went to one of their concerts last summer. Their lead singer is hot." It hit him just then, he remembered where he thought he knew her from. "You know, you kinda look like her."

"Really...umm...thanks...I guess."

'Oh kuso, he knows. No one is supposed to know I'm here.' The lead singer of the up-and- coming band called 'Jewel Shards' thought to herself.

"Umm, do you want to go first?" She asked with a nervous smile, as they reached the high dive.

"No, ladies first." He replied, wondering why she was suddenly so nervous. 'Was it something I said or is she afraid of heights? You know the more I think about it the more she looks like the 'Jewel Shard's lead singer, Koneko. I wonder if she is'. As he was thinking this, Kagome had reached the top of the tall ladder for the diving board, lost in her own thoughts.

'Oh kami, my dad is going to KILL me if he finds out that someone here knows. I don't want to move again. Why do news people have to be so nosy? Why can't they just mind they're own business?'

She had her feet on the edge of the diving board now, poised and ready for one of her trademark graceful dives. Deciding to go with a simple one, no flips, no twists, as not to show him up to fast, she bounced once and dived. Head first, into the refreshing water that never failed to clear her mind, she touched the bottom and came back up. After she got out she turned to watch the hanyu show off. He did two flips before plunging into the deep water. When he got out, he had the nerve to dare Kagome.

"Bet you can't do that."

"What are you betting?" She asked, with an evil smirk covering her face.

"If you can't, you have to kiss me." He said with a smirk equal to hers.

"And if I can?"

"Umm, I have to be your personal slave for the rest of the day." He offered, not too worried about loosing his bet. How many girls can do two flips off the diving board in this town? To Inuyasha's dismay, one, named Kagome.

"Okay, my slave, can you do more than two?"

"Yea, I think. I've done three once, a long time ago."

"Alright, let's see then."

"Okay, I'll try." 'For you'

To his surprise, he did it! He actually did three flips before hitting the water!

"I didn't think I could do that! How many can you do, miss smarty pants?"

"I don't know. Will you keep count for me?"

"Sure."

She climbed the ladder and walked to the edge of the board. She bounced as high as she could and started flipping, while Inuyasha kept count.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..Splash

"How many was that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she got out.

"Eight."

"Well that's pretty good considering I haven't done that for years." She said a little disappointed in herself.

"That's more than anyone in this town can do."

"Not exactly. My brother can do more."

"How old is your brother?" He asked, hoping to make another friend.

"10"

Inuyasha decided to change the subject at the thought of being shown up by a 10 year old.

"What time is it?" He asked for lack of anything better to say.

"Oh, umm, it's almost 10 o'clock. I better go take a shower and change. We gotta be out of here by 10:30."

"Ok. I gotta hurry up to. My band has a rehearsal at one and I have to go home, change, and get my stuff. Wanna come?"

"Well, I'd love to, but I have to ask my parents first."

"You can call them from my house if you want."

"No that's ok. I have a cell phone."

"Wow, you have one of those things? Hardly anyone has one up here, only the rich people."

"Really, this place is more primitive than I thought it would be." She said with a sigh.

"You'll get used to it." He said with a smile.

After he carried her stuff to the bathroom for her, she took her shampoo and conditioner out of her bag and set it by one of the showers. Then she took off her swimsuit and proceeded to wash the chlorine out of her hair.

When she had finished with her shower, she got out, dried off, and got dressed. While she was blow-drying her hair, Inuyasha came into the girls bathroom to see what was taking so long. He found her dressed in the summer wear for local girls, the top of a black halter swimsuit and a pair of jeans that had been made into short shorts. He had seen many girls like this but she just seamed to take his breath away. It took him a minute to catch his breath and remoisten his mouth enough to ask if she was ready.

"Ka..Kagome..areyoualmostready?" He had to say the last part rather fast because he could feel his throat start to tighten again. ((are you almolst ready?))

"Yea, almost. Can you help me gather my stuff?"

"S..s..sure." He stuttered, happy to have something to distract his mind while he caught his bearings again.

As soon as they left the pool, Kagome called her mom, to ask if it was ok for her to go to the band rehearsal. Who said it was ok and reminded her to be home before sunset.

They continued to walk and talk to Inuyasha's house. Him carrying her bag like a good slave.

As they passed the music store Inuyasha noticed a poster in the window.

"Hey, it looks like we finely got that order of cd's we were waiting for. Look they sent us a 'Jewel Shard's poster. Wait a minute....are you...is she? Kagome is there something you haven't told me?" He knew by the look on her face that he needed to find a more privet place to talk. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the ally.

"Kagome are you really Koneko? You can tell me. I will help you keep it a secret, but you need to know you can't keep a secret in this town at all if you don't have help and even then enough of us have internet connections that the whole town finds out eventually."

"Koneko is my stage name." Kagome said sadly. "When we started to get out of the garage stage, my dad told us to get stage names. Please don't tell anyone. I'm suppose to be in the Bahamas with the group."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He assured her with a hug as she started to cry.

"We better get going, or we'll be late to practice." He said after a few minutes, turning towards his house with his arm around her shoulders.

"Arigato, Inuyasha" She replied through her dieing sobs.

When they got to his house, he showed her to the bathroom so she could wash the tear stains off her face while he got his guitar and music from his room.

"Bye mom, I'm going to practice." He shouted as he walked to the front door.

"Wait a minute Inuyasha" A pleasant voice called from the kitchen.

"Don't forget, you promised you would take out the trash." She said with a motherly glare which softened when she noticed the girl standing next to her son.

"Who's you friend? I don't think I've seen her before."

"Umm, mom this is Higurashi, Kagome. She just moved here with her family."

"Well then Kagome, welcome to our town. Where are you staying?"

"Umm, the Blackwell Mansion."

"Oh really, I was wondering who bought that old house. Well we'll have to have you over for dinner, won't we Inuyasha?" She said seeing the slight blush on Inuyasha's face.

"Okay, sure I guess." Said a slightly confused Kagome.

"Umm, we should probably get going. Bye mom."

"Bye. It was nice meeting you, Kagome."

With that the two teenagers left the house and got into Inuyasha's red convertible and drove off.

Thax for reading!! Plz Review!! I'd like to thank my friend Kristy with her helping me. Kristy is also known as Silent-Tears-of-Love. She and I ask you to plz check her stories out. There not that bad I promise. lol.

See

v

That

v

Botton

v

That

v

Says

v

Review?

v

Click

v

It

v

Plz!!!

v

v

v

v

v

Ja ne

Meg


End file.
